


Perfect Man

by captivated



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Doctor Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Steve Rogers - Freeform, Stiles & Tony are platonic soulmates, mentions of peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivated/pseuds/captivated
Summary: Stiles snickered and shook his head. If anyone told him Tony Stark was going to be disappointed about Stiles’ lack of attention on him, he’d laugh right in their faces. “Tony, we hung out yesterday for five hours.”“And?”-In which, Stiles and Tony are best friends.





	Perfect Man

**Author's Note:**

> So, the timeline in Beacon Hills is moved to earlier years but it won’t be really important to this one-shot. 
> 
> Stiles is 27 years old in this, and he met Steve when he was just 25.
> 
> Also, there’s a lot of fics that portray Tony as like a father-figure to Stiles so I kind of wanted to switch it around and see how Tony and Stiles would be actually as BEST friends now that he joined the Avengers.

Stiles had to admit that life, after leaving Beacon Hills, seemed so much brighter than staying stuck in that hellmouth. Don’t get him wrong, he loves the town, but he realized that it was the only thing holding him back from truly achieving his happiness. 

 

He’s done so much in the last ten years. He cross-registered between Harvard and MIT after graduating early at seventeen, gaining an exception from MIT for him to attend some classes in Harvard, and it worked out perfectly. He had to haul ass to graduate medical school, finally getting his doctorate’s degree. 

 

He planned his future, where he was going to go, which field he was taking on and it played out pretty well. The only thing he didn’t expect in his life plan was meeting Steve Rogers at a dog park and leaving with a phone number and a date set for them on Friday. 

 

Fortunately, Steve didn’t get bored of him, and he was quite the gentleman like the media portrayed him. But now that Stiles and Steve have been dating for two years and a couple of months, he already knows what side Steve doesn’t show to the media and he was quite content with knowing that it was the only side that Steve shows to him. 

 

Stiles also became good friends with the Avengers, eventually being apart of the team sometime after he proved himself worthy of handling whatever anyone threw at him. 

 

Natasha was, in a way, a big sister to him, and they’ve sparred a couple times whipping Stiles into shape along with Clint. He’s bonded with Thor on several occasion, and Stiles was surprised to find out that they had more in common than he thought with Thor being an Asgardian God and all that. 

 

Now the craziest part was that him and Tony seemed to be hitting it off pretty well which, in Natasha’s word, only ‘brews for disaster.’ She wasn’t wrong. Tony and Stiles were a very dangerous pair while sprinkling a little bit of Bruce here and there. 

 

To say that Tony declared them as best friends was an understatement. Tony declared them platonic soulmates, and he wasn’t shameless in flirting with him in front of Steve. 

 

Of course, the flirting was harmless, and he only had eyes for Pepper. 

 

Hanging off of Stiles’ fingers was a bag from the Shawarma Palace, one of Tony’s favorite place to go to when he’s feeling famished. He ordered him and Tony’s usual knowing the man would be locked in his lab all day without getting something to eat. 

 

When he entered the laboratory, Tony’s back was turned to him, tinkering with something that was blocked from his line of vision and cleared his throat. “I got you your favorite food,” Stiles announced, accidentally startling Tony without meaning to. 

 

As Tony registered Stiles’ statement, he perked up and turned around with a brow raised. “Shawarma?” 

 

“What else could it be?” 

 

Tony grinned ear to ear, “God, I could just marry you right now,” he sped over to grab the bag from Stiles and placed it on the table. When he took out the shawarma from his bag and unwrapped it, he lets out a content sigh. “You know what? Do you think Cap would mind if I married you first?” 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes with a soft smile. “I don’t know, you have to ask Steve yourself.” 

 

“It’s official,” Tony dug into his shawarma like he hasn’t eaten in two days. “I’m gonna call Pepper, tell her to set up a date for the wedding. Do you think it should be more of a summertime wedding or a spring wedding?” He paused to think about it. “Spring wedding actually sounds like a good time to get married. What about this week on Friday, five p.m. sharp?” 

 

Stiles hissed through his teeth, “I can’t. I promised Steve I’d take him out to the new art exhibit that just opened up a few days ago a couple blocks down from where we live. He’s been wanting to go to it for months. and I got us the tickets. Can we take a rain check?” 

 

Tony jutted out his bottom lip in a pout. “You know, ever since you and Cap moved in together, you no longer have enough time for me.” 

 

Stiles snickered and shook his head. If anyone told him Tony Stark was going to be disappointed about Stiles’ lack of attention on him, he’d laugh right in their faces. “Tony, we hung out yesterday for  _ five  _ hours.” 

 

“And?” 

 

“ _ And  _ I need to spend some time with my boyfriend too.” 

 

Tony held back a roll of his eyes and just slumped his shoulders, “Fine, but you owe me a lunch date after you go on your little date with Cap.” 

 

“I promise,” he smiled. 

 

“I expect three regular Shawarma meals, two hours of your undivided attention, and a full fledge date in a tux. I expect a limousine to arrive at my door on Saturday at seven p.m.,” responded Tony with a tone of finality that had him shaking his head. 

 

Tony really was something else. Instead of responding, he approached the table to examine the next project Tony was working on. “What are you doing?” He asked, referring to the pieces of machinery littered across his table. 

 

“I’m building Peter a new suit with better gadgets.” 

 

Stiles sighed, “That’s the third suit you’re building for him.” 

 

“I gave it some boosts to make sure the kid doesn’t hurt himself when he’s jumping building to building. You know he doesn’t have one ounce of self-preservation for himself.” 

 

“Yeah, it takes one to know one,” he snorted and bumped shoulders with Tony, “he’s gonna be fine, Tony, he has a good man looking out for him.” 

 

Tony looked up and smiled. There was no doubt that their bond was strong after being announced ‘platonic soulmates’ for two years straight, and their relationship was always deemed ‘weird’ by the media after taking photos of them holding hands in public just because Tony felt like doing so. They were there for each other through every step of the way. Stiles was actually glad for someone like him. 

 

Even if he had a Steve Rogers, people need a Tony Stark in their lives at some point. Life just wouldn’t be so full without them. 

 

So when Tony snaps out of the slight chick flick moment, he turns to Stiles. “No, but seriously, do you think Cap’s gonna approve if we married each other?” 

 

And as an expected response from Stiles, Tony beamed when he groaned loudly. 


End file.
